


Every time you touch me//I become a hero//I'll make you safe//No matter where you are...

by flickawhip



Series: Modern Army LaceTalya [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lacey comes home to her lover and is welcomed with love.





	Every time you touch me//I become a hero//I'll make you safe//No matter where you are...

“Lacey....”

Natalya’s smile is bright even as she moves to greet Lacey, letting out a tiny squeal of surprise when Lacey dips her and kisses her, every inch the romantic, Natalya can’t help melting into the kiss, her arms wrapping around Lacey’s neck, the softness of Lacey’s dress uniform pleasant, her smile soft when Lacey breaks away. 

“I’ve missed you so much babe...”

Lacey’s voice is soft, her smile sweeter as she moves to stroke Natalya’s blonde curls from her face, her second kiss lighter but a little bit more possessive. She loves Natalya like this, all happy and smiley, she remembers how they met and she never wants to see Natalya like that again, heartbroken and needing love. She has already sworn she will never break her heart. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, my hero.”


End file.
